The present disclosure relates broadly and generally systems, methods, and apparatus for logging and reporting driver activity and vehicle operation. In other exemplary embodiments, the disclosure comprises systems, methods, and apparatus for automated at-the-pump management of vehicle fuel purchases. In still further embodiments, the disclosure comprises systems, methods, and apparatus for diagnosing and managing vehicle faults.